yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 42
|romaji = Batoru Roiyaru Shidou|englishtitle =Battle Fields |type = Anime|airs = February 8, 2015 (Japanese) January 4, 2016 (English)|season = 1|op = Burn! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = Future fighter! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 41|next = Episode 43|image = |duration = 24 minutes}}"Battle Royale Begins" (バトルロイヤル Batoru Roiyaru Shidou), known as "Battle Fields" in the Dub version, is the forty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis 16 Duelists, including Yūya, who passed the second round of Maiami Championship, now compete in a Battle Royal. This is a competition taking place in four Duel Fields, and Pendulum Cards are scattered around these Fields. At the Iceberg Area, Yuzu and Gongenzaka Duel against Halil and Olga respectively, both exchange students of LDS. Over at the Volcano Area, Yūya faces off with Makoto and Ken from the Ryozanpaku Duel School in a tough 1 on 2 match, in which the latter are determined to win back the reputation of their own school... Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Makoto Takeda and Ken Umesugi At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yūya Yūya Normal Summons "Entermate Amenboat" (CG Star 4/500/1600) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Makoto Makoto draws "Pendulum Statue Purple Shield". He places "Pendulum Statue Purple Sword" in the left Pendulum Zone (Left Pendulum Scale 11) and "Purple Shield" in the right Pendulum Zone (Right Pendulum Scale 5). He Pendulum Summons "Earthly Wind Star Tsumuji" (CG Star 6/2200/0) and "Heavenly Wind Star Arashi" (CG Star 7/2300/0) in Attack Position. Makoto activates the Pendulum Effect of "Purple Sword"; once per turn, he can increase the ATK of all Warrior-Type monsters under his control by 200 ("Tsumuji" 2200 → 2400/0; "Arashi" 2300 → 2500/0). "Tsumuji" attacks "Amenboat", but Yūya activates its effect, as it is being attacked, changing it to Defense Position to negate the attack. "Arashi" attacks "Amenboat". Yūya tries to get an Action Card, but Ken beats him to it. ".]] The attack continues and "Arashi" attacks and destroys "Amenboat". Ken activates the Action Card "Flame Ball", which inflicts 200 damage to his opponent (Yūya: 4000 → 3800 LP). Makoto activates "Fusion" from his hand, fusing "Tsumuji" and "Arashi" from his field to Fusion Summon "Fujin the Great Storm Star" (CG Star 10/3000/2200) in Attack Position. At the End Phase, the effect of "Fujin" activates, which inflicts 500 damage to Yūya for each Warrior-Type monster on the field (Yūya: 3800 → 3300 LP). Turn 3: Ken Ken places "Purple Sword" in the left Pendulum Zone (Left Pendulum Scale 11) and "Purple Shield" in the right Pendulum Zone (Right Pendulum Scale 5). He Pendulum Summons "Earth Thunder Star Todoroki" (CG Star 6/2100/0) and "Heaven Thunder Star Senkou" (CG Star 7/2400/0) in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Purple Sword", increasing the ATK of his monsters by 200 ("Todoroki": 2100 → 2300/0, "Senkou": 2400 → 2600/0). "Todoroki" attacks Yūya directly (Yūya: 3300 → 1000 LP). Yūya again tries to get the Action Card "Flame Ball", but Makoto blocks him and takes it for himself. Makoto subsequently activates "Flame Ball", inflicting 200 damage to Yūya (Yūya: 1000 → 800 LP). "Senkou" attacks directly, but Yūya activates his face-down "Entermate Pinch Helper", negating the attack and Special Summoning a "Entermate" monster with 800 or less ATK from his Deck, but its effects are negated. Yūya Special Summons "Entermate Thunderhino" (CG Star 3/200/1800) in Defense Position. ".]] Ken then activates "Supremacy Fusion", which allows him to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck, using monsters from his hand or his side of the field as Fusion Materials during the Battle Phase. He fuses "Todoroki" and "Senkou" from his field to Fusion Summon "Supreme Thunder Star Raijin" (CG Star 10/3000/2200) in Attack Position. "Raijin" attacks "Thunderhino", but Yūya activates the other effect of "Pinch Helper", which allows him to send it to the Graveyard and halve any battle damage either player takes from the battle. "Raijin" attacks and destroys "Thunderhino", with its effect inflicting piercing damage to Yūya (Yūya: 800 → 200 LP). At the End Phase, the effect of "Fujin" would inflict 500 damage to Yūya for each Warrior-Type monster on the field, but Dennis joins the Duel and activates the unknown effect of his "Entermage Damage Juggler" to negate the damage/effect. ''Duel continues in the next episode''.'' Yuzu Hīragi vs. Halil At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. '''Turn 1: Halil' Halil Normal Summons "La Jinn the Demonic Spirit of the Lamp" (CG Star 4/1800/1000) and Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yuzu Yuzu draws "Pendulum Statue White Butterfly". She places "Pendulum Statue White Flower" in the left Pendulum Zone (Left Pendulum Scale 9) and "White Butterfly" in the right Pendulum Zone (Right Pendulum Scale 3). Halil activates his face-down "Spell-Absorbing Lamp", which negates the activation of a Magic Card and then adds that card to his hand. He negates "White Flower" and adds it to his hand. Yuzu Normal Summons "Opera the Melodious Diva" (CG Star 4/2300/1000). Its effect prevents it from attacking the turn it is Normal or Special Summoned. Turn 3: Halil ".]] Halil draws "Pendulum Statue Red Devil". He places "White Flower" in the left Pendulum Zone (Left Pendulum Scale 9) and "Red Devil" in the right Pendulum Zone (Right Pendulum Scale 1). He Pendulum Summons "Red Lamp" (CG Star 3/900/???) and "Purple Lamp" (CG Star 4/1600/???) in Attack Position. As "Red Lamp" was Special Summoned, Halil activates its effect, which inflicts 600 damage to Yuzu (Yuzu: 4000 → 3400 LP). As "Purple Lamp" was Special Summoned, Halil activates its effect, which lets him add "Fusion" from his Deck to his hand. He then subsequently activates it, fusing "La Jinn" and "Red Lamp" from his field to Fusion Summon "Fire Jinn the Blazing Genie of the Lamp" (CG Star 7/2400/???) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, which lets him inflict 600 damage to Yuzu (Yuzu: 3400 → 2800 LP). He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Red Devil", which increases the ATK of all FIRE monsters on the field by 300 ("Fire Jinn": 2400 → 2700/???). "Fire Jinn" attacks and destroys "Opera" (Yuzu: 2800 → 2400 LP). "Purple Lamp" attacks directly (Yuzu: 2400 → 800 LP). Yuzu gets an Action Card, but she slides away out of control on the ice field and crashes into Olga, who is Dueling Gongenzaka. This turns their Duel into a Battle Royal Tag Duel, with Yuzu and Gongenzaka vs. Halil and Olga. ''Duel continues in the next episode''.'' Noboru Gongenzaka vs. Olga At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Gongenzaka controls "Superheavy Samurai Taima-2" (CG Star 1/500/300) and has 2400 LP, while Olga controls "Arctic Beast - Blizzard Wolf" (CG Star 4/???/???) and "Arctic Beast - Polar Penguin" (CG Star 3/???/???) and has 2600 LP. Gongenzaka has ended his turn and it is Olga's turn. Before she can begin, Yuzu crashes on her and the Duel is turned into a Battle Royal Tag Duel, with Yuzu and Gongenzaka vs. Halil and Olga. [[Episode 43|''Duel continues in the next episode]]. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Noboru Gongenzaka Yuzu Hīragi Halil Olga Dennis Macfield Makoto Takeda Ken Umesugi Action Field Action Cards Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1